Wisdom
by alexhacker39
Summary: "I'm apart of what legend?" A new beginning starts for a sky girl and attends at Knight Academy, what she doesn't know is that she'll play a big role in a familiar legend she had heard of before, she just doesn't know where. (Book 1 of the Destiny Series)
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! So I decided to write this after sometime and this is going to be a series based off Skyward Sword, but with my OC who is going to be appearing a lot in this! I hope you enjoy! And if you have any suggestions or questions about this series let me know! I'll gladly answer them as simple as I can! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_When I awoke, I knew I was going through a new fate I was going to be born with._

_This was my destiny and I have to live with that._

_My memories of my life with be drained and I will not remember a single thing about my life except that I must play my part in a great destiny that is to come. _

_I will not even remember it, not ever, not until the time is right._

_When I knew this was just the start of something I had to prepare for, but in this new life I knew I would strong, I just have to believe in what's right._

_My new life starts...now._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's a bit short but this is just a brief summary of what's going to happen. I promise to post the first chapter soon!<strong>

**Next Chapter - First day of class and new beginning starts for a sky-girl after having a strange dream. Meeting new friends and learning a familiar legend about the Surface. **


	2. Dreams

**A/N: **Hi guys! So how did you like the prologue? Sorry if this is a bit late, I've been busy with tests at my school that I barely had time to write this and I got sick too just a couple of days ago. I hope you're enjoy this story, because this took me a while to come up with and plan, but I'm sure you'll love it! If you have any suggestions or questions about this series let me know and I'll try to answer them as simple as I can! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Dreams<strong>

_**"Leah..."**_

_I heard voices calling my name, I just didn't know where though._

_I didn't know where I was, apparently I was standing out in the middle of nowhere, an endless path of darkness. But when I turned around, a large black creature stood in front of me crying out to attack me. I gasped, taking a few steps back when I saw the creature before me, but a purple light filled the air which turned my attention to what was above the creature._

_**"Rise, Leah... The time has come for you to awaken..."**_

_Shadows surrounding me, I couldn't escape it._

_**"You are fated to have a hand in a great destiny, and it will soon find you..."**_

_Destiny? What destiny?_

**_"The time has come for you to awaken..."_**

**"Leah, wake up!"**

* * *

><p>"Leah! Come on, we can't be late for class!" A voice exclaimed, shaking my shoulder.<p>

"...five more minutes..." I turned onto my side, pulling the blanket over my head.

"LEAH!"

I felt my heart skip a beat as I stumbled out of bed and landed on my back. I rubbed my large ear from her outburst.

"Dang Zelda, you didn't have to yell in my ear." I groaned.

She grins in her success, holding out her hand in front of me. With her help I was back on my feet, still rubbing my pointy ears.

"Come on, hurry up and get dress! We can't be late for class!" She told me, pushing my clothes into my hands. I stared down at it blankly before I realized she had walked out of the room, leaving me alone to get change and catch up to her. I sigh, changing out of my nightgown and into my uniform, a red blouse, leggings, the basic.

Once I got done, I grabbed my stuff and hurried to class. Hopefully I wasn't too late, or I'm going to be even more embarrassed explaining that I was still asleep. But once I got there I was very lucky because class was just about to begin. I quickly scurried over to my table, sitting next in between my two best friends. Zelda and Link.

"Good thing you got here before class started." Zelda whispered to me.

"Because you yelled in my ear." I added, my eyes narrow slightly.

So yeah, my name is Leah, but I can't remember anything. All I knew was my name and that I lived on Skyloft all my life. I attend Knight Academy with my best friends and I also have a Loftwing named Rocky which had black fur and white tips on the end of the feathers.

However, I was still thinking about the dream I was having. Somehow it was like that voice was...calling to me about something important. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I know I'll figure it out soon.

* * *

><p>Class felt like it was going on forever, and which I didn't want to stay for too long in. I rather go fly around in Skyloft to enjoy the scenery around me. The one place I wanted to visit though, was the Surface.<p>

As known the Surface was the land below our very little home and no one can reach it. The cloud barrier wouldn't let anyone through, so it's kind of impossible to go there. But we have books that tell us about its legend.

When class finally ended, I went up to my room to put my stuff away and headed outside as I jumped off the deck and called for my loftwing. Rocky came down within the matter of seconds and I landed on her back as she took off. As much as I loved to be living up here, I really wanted to see what else this world has to offer. I sighed, petting Rocky on top of her head before I decided to head back to Skyloft after sometime.

There wasn't much to do here. I often just fly around on Rocky or hang out with my best friends. Oh! I just remembered! The Wing Ceremony is coming up! Link is suppose to be in it and Zelda was chosen to be the goddess of the year for it! I'm so proud of her! I was chosen to be the goddess last year, but it wasn't as cool as it was suppose to be...

Oh well, not everything is life is suppose to be amazing.

* * *

><p>Hours had pasted and it was late at night already. I had changed into my nightgown as I laid down on my bed. I looked over and saw that Zelda was already asleep. I smile slightly.<p>

She was the first person I met when I came to this academy, rather she was the first person I met when I awoke on this small floating island. Without her I wouldn't have such a great friendship with her.

I laid back down and closed my eyes as I was slowly falling asleep...

But the nightmares always had to make their way back...


	3. The Missing Loftwing

**A/N: **I'm sooo sorry guys, I didn't mean for this to be such a late update! I've been dealing with writer's block lately and I just haven't been in a mood to write this story, but I'm back to it now. I hope you enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 The Missing Loftwing<strong>

"Come on Leah! You're worse just like Link!" Zelda whined, trying to shake me awake.

I chuckle, yawning as I sat up to rub my eyes. "I'm awake Zelda," The sunlight shined through the window as I felt my jaw drop.

Zelda was wearing the most beautiful clothing I have ever seen! It was so pretty!

"Wow, you're clothes are so pretty, Zel!" I exclaimed, climbing out of bed as I looked at her from head to toe.

"Thanks!" She smiled. "I made theses myself!" She spun around to show me the whole thing.

"I'm guessing it's for the Wing Ceremony, right?" I asked.

"Yeah! Come on, let's go to the Goddess Statue, Link promised to met me there this morning. Come with me!" She grabs my hand as she began to pull me, but I stopped her.

"Can I get dress first? I'm not going outside in this." I looked down at myself as I saw I was wearing my nightgown again. "You go on ahead okay? I'll catch up with you once I'm done getting dress." I reached for my newly cleaned clothes which I left on my table beside my bed.

"Okay, but don't be late!" She giggled before she left our room, leaving me to change.

I chuckle, looking back at my clothes as I change into it. Today was the day of the Wing Ceremony, and that means I have to cheer Link on today. I just happy for him, but until he wins he'll get all of the happiness he needs.

_"Leah..."_

I yelped when I heard a voice call out to me. I looked around my room but there was no one there.

Was there someone in here with me?

"Is someone there?" I asked.

I didn't get a response back...so was I just imagining things? I rubbed my forehead before I placed my boots on.

That really scared me, I wasn't expecting to hear that, unless it was just my imagination.

I exit my room as I started to head for the Goddess Statue. I took the door on the top floor and exit the academy. As I climbed the stairs I noticed Zelda standing there as her Loftwing landed in front of her.

"Link still isn't here yet?" I asked as I approached her.

She shook her head in response, handing the bird an envelope as it held it in its peak. It flew away as she turned to me. "He's always like this. He promised to meet me here yesterday. I'm just worried that he might not win the Wing Ceremony this year." She said frowning.

"Haven't you been pushing him all last week when you were helping him?" I asked. "He passed out in class most of the time because of how much you were pushing him too much."

"Maybe. I probably did. But I'm sure my loftwing will wake up eventually. This shouldn't take to long. I should be practicing for the Ceremony anyway."

We waited for a while now, and I've gotten bored sitting around that I started to write in my journal I carried around with me to keep me occupied. When I heard footsteps walking towards us, Zelda and I looked up to see Link was fully awake and coming towards us.

"Hey! Good morning, Link!" Zelda greeted.

"Morning, sorry if I was late. I sort of over slept." He apologized.

"It's alright, you're not the only one." I said, chuckling at my own words.

"We'll, we're glad to see that my Loftwing got you out of bed. I was thinking that you'd sleep in and forgot to meet me this morning. But look at this instrument!" She said, holding it out to Link for him to see. "And look at this outfit! They're mine to use toady in the ceremony, since I'll be playing the role of the goddess. Aren't they beautiful? Especially this instrument! They tell me it's just like the one the goddess was said to have in the legends."

That's what history says at least...

"And look at these clothes! I made this wrap myself, and we get to use it in today's ceremony! Between the harp and this outfit, I'm going to make a great goddess today! I wanted you both to come here early this morning because I wanted you both to be the first to see me in this!" She said, looking at me, then to Link.

"Ah, there you are, Zelda. Are you all prepared for today's ceremony?" A familiar voice asked.

The three of us turned around until we noticed the headmaster in front of us.

"Oh, hello, Father." Zelda greeted him.

"Ah, Link, Leah, you're here too. Outstanding. It's encouraging to see you up so early, given your capacity for sleep. No doubt toady's ceremony had you too excited to close your eyes for once! If you win today's ceremonial race, you'll get to participate in the postrace ritual with Zelda, so give it your best out there." The headmaster said.

Zelda sighs, looking down at the ground. "Yes. About that...Father I don't know if he can do it!" She said looking back up at him.

Link tenses when he heard her say that.

Did she just say that she's been bothering him the whole week to practice? Oh whatever.

"Haven't you been overdoing it when you were helping him?" The headmaster asked.

"Sort of, but what if Link hasn't been practicing as much for the ceremony?" Zelda inquired.

Link sighed, shaking his head. They were talking about him like he wasn't there.

"And even when he's out riding his Loftwing, he's just lazily gliding around. Probably daydreaming!"

Link looks down at the ground, feeling guilty about it.

"I don't know what he's thinking. He's going to have to be in perfect control of his bird to win today." Zelda finally finished.

"Can you stop talking about him like he isn't here? You're kinda making him feel guilty." I said, shaking my head.

"No need to worry yourself, Zelda." The headmaster said, patting his daughter on the shoulders gently. "Though you may have a point. Today's Wing Ceremony tests the skill of the rider as well as his bond to his bird. Victory will not come easily. And, as you pointed out, I haven't seen him practicing as hard as some of the other students. But you've known him since you were both very little. You should know better than to fret about him! Especially when Leah has to do it too." He continued. "You see, Link and his Loftwing share a special connection. I've never seen anything quite like it." The Headmaster glances at the sky, making us follow his gaze as we saw Loftwings flying through the sky. "As you know, each of us in Skyloft is but one half of a pair. We are only made whole by our Loftwings, the guardian birds that the goddess bestows upon each of us as a symbol of her divine protection. When we are young, every one of us meets our Loftwing under the great Statue of the Goddess. It's quite a big moment, as I'm sure you recall. Ahh, but that first meeting between Link and his Loftwing was extraordinary. The bird that came to him was a Crimson Loftwing. It is a breed so rare we were sure for some time that it had vanished from the line. Yes, and the boy and his bird seemed to share a profound connection from the moment they met. Do you recall when Link and that Loftwing of his first met? What a sight! The little boy just hopped up on that bird and gracefully flew away, without even a moment of instruction! They were meant for each other." The headmaster said as Link tried to hide his blushes.

"And judging by how jealous you and Leah were that day, I'd say friendship he shared with his bird didn't go unnoticed by the both of you. Ah, but who can blame you?" The headmaster chuckles. "I'm sure you both weren't the only one envious of the powerful bond shared by Link and his bird. Anyone who is a part of something special is bound to catch some nasty looks sooner or later."

Zelda and I sigh in unison before Zelda turned to face her father, a look of seriousness written everywhere on her face. "This contest is nothing to laugh at, Father!" She exclaimed. "This ceremony is part of the final test for those training to become knights of Skyloft! If Link doesn't fly fast enough during the race..." I tried my best to calm Zelda down, but she wouldn't listen to me. "What if Link messes up his big chance... What if he's not allowed to become a knight?"

"Calm down, my dear. It will be fine." The headmaster said, as we finally managed to keep her calm. "Honestly, it's almost as though you become a completely different person when you worry about Link."

Zelda looks away for a moment before looking at Link, walking towards him. "Listen, Link, you'd better fly your heart out today. At the very least, you need to squeeze in a little practice time before the race! Come on! You'll thank me later!"

My eyes and the headmaster's widen as we saw Zelda drag Link to one of the decks as he nearly fell off. But of course, Zelda ended up pushing him off.

I rushed over to see what was happening as Zelda and I looked down to see Link was having trouble. He did whistle for his bird, but it didn't come.

Something's not right...

The headmaster caught up to us as he saw what was happening.

"Hmm... His bird sure is taking a long time to get here..." He said.

My eyes, and Zelda's filled with worry. Something must have happened to Link's bird.

"Something's wrong!" Zelda exclaimed before she jumped off and called her Loftwing. She lands on the bird as she flew towards Link, her bird grabbing him by his feet. I sighed in relief once I saw Zelda bringing him back up, landing behind me and the headmaster.

"Are you two all right?" He asked as both Link and Zelda's Loftwing were breathing heavily.

"Yeah, we're fine." Link said, trying his best to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry, friend." Zelda apologized to her bird. "I didn't mean to push you so hard. You didn't sprain your wing, did you?"

"This is very odd, Link. What could have possibly happened to your Loftwing? For a bird to ignore the call of his master... It's unheard of!" The headmaster said.

"He did say yesterday that he's been having trouble sensing his bird nearby." I added.

"And I still am." Link said as he stood up to brush the dirt off his clothes.

"This is quite a problem, especially considering the Wing Ceremony is about to start..."

"Link, when you said you couldn't sense your Loftiwng, well...I should have believed you...I'm sorry." Zelda apologized.

"It's alright Zelda, you weren't sure if it was true or not." Link said, shaking his head.

"Besides, he's fine and not hurt." I added.

"You'd better go on ahead and see if you can find where your bird has gone, I need to tend to my Loftwing right now." Zelda said. "Leah, you should go with him."

I nod, "Right."

A sound entered my ears as I looked towards the academy. It was the bell to start the Wing Ceremony. This wasn't good at all.

"My, how did it get to be so late? If I recall correctly, this year Instructor Horwell is presiding over the ceremony. Link, you should go explain the situation to him and see if he's willing to delay the race a little so that you can find your bird." The headmaster said to him.

Link nods at his request.

"But, Father, you're the headmaster of he academy! If Link asks Instructor Horwell, he'll probably just come talk to you about it." Zelda said.

"Ah, quite true. As usual, you make an excellent point, my dear. Very well, I'll explain the situation to him myself. Link and Leah, run along and tell Instructor Horwell to come see me in my quarters."

Link and I nod at the same time. "We should hurry too, we don't have much time left." I said.

"I agree, let's go Leah." Link said before we left towards the academy.


	4. Groose

**Chapter 3 Groose**

When we reached the academy, I told Link I would go look around Skyloft to see if I could find his Loftwing in the sky while he goes to talk to Instructor Horwell about his missing partner. To tell the truth, I was actually very worried. Link went through all of that practicing, and now he might have to sit out if we can't find his Loftwing! This wasn't the greatest day at all! I head down the plaza as I continued to search. I asked a few people if they have seen Link's bird, but they haven't seen it at all. I walked towards the Light Tower, as I noticed Groose, Strich, and Cawlin near the tower, trying to dust of Groose's clothes.

"...You know, Groose, that sure was a pain, what with all the scratching and pecking." Cawlin said, shaking his head.

"Course it was. You thought a big Crimson Loftwing like that was gonna go down without a fight?" Groose laughed to himself. "But we got him, and I don't care how tough those birds are suppose to be. He's not getting out of that pen anytime soon, boys.

I felt anger course through my body as if I couldn't control it at all. This has happened before, I was never able to control my anger, and that's why I tend to fly around Skyloft a lot, because it calms my nerves down.

_They took his bird... Those...those...JERKS!_

I marched up to them as Groose stood up. Strich and Cawlin turned around to see me, taking a few steps back as Groose cracked his neck. He finally turned around and saw the anger on my face. His eyes widen. "Whoa! Leah! So, uh...yeah." He said awkwardly. "Just how long have you been standing there?"

I didn't answer his question as I glared at him, causing him to tremble. GOOD, he deserves it! I can't believe he would do that...no! Go that far to make Link lose the Wing Ceremony!

But he made a comeback as he stood tall and proud in front of me. "...Say, come to think of it, how come I don't see Link's bird? Where is that scruffy pile of red feathers?" He wondered, folding his arms to his chest. "I can't imagine what could've happened to him. Do you think his tiny brain got confused by all of the clouds and got lost?"

"Cut the crap, Groose!" I spat. "I know you took him! I heard your whole conversation! Now, what did. You. Do. With. the freaking bird! Or do I have to beat you up just to find out what you did with it! Because Zelda or the Headmaster won't be happy to hear this!"

He quickly made a quick come back. "You know, we're all getting tired of how you never let anyone forget you and Link go way back." He changed the subject so quickly that it irritated me. He points his finger at me, causing me to take a step back. "You've been friends since you were kids? It doesn't change the fact that you float through life with your head in the clouds."

"And what does this have to do with Link's bird?!" I shout.

"And just who might you be talking about, Groose?"

I turned around to find Zelda behind me, her arms on her hips as she glared at Groose.

_Ha! Deal with it Groose!_

"Oh...Zelda. Hey. Nah, it's...uh..." Groose didn't know what to say after being caught by her. Serves him right for saying that...

Zelda marched right up to him, pushing me behind her as she pointed her finger at him, like what Groose did to me. "Don't even try it, Groose!" Zelda scolded. "You're picking on Leah again, aren't you? She's a student at the academy, like all of us. Why do you insist on bullying him around so much?"

"Yeah...I suppose..." He trails off.

"You suppose? Suppose what?" Zelda wondered, eyeing him.

"I...suppose...you... Er..." He shook his head, walking to the deck as he some what friends followed him. "Pfft! Forget it. I wasn't supposing anything, OK?" He said before waving in our direction. "OK, we're outta here, boys. Later, Leah! Hope you find Link's bird, or else he's gonna have to sit out of today's race!"

"Groose, I swear to goddesses-!" I couldn't yell at him as him and the other two jumped off the deck, calling for their birds as they flew away. "JERK!" I screamed so that he could hear me from far away.

I freaking hate that guy...

I take a deep breath, managing to calm myself down for once. Jeez, I need to take a chill pill...

"I hate to say it, but I'm beginning to suspect that those blockheads had something to do with Link's Loftwing's disappearance." Zelda said as she turned to me. "Leah, those guys aren't going to help us find Link's bird, so we'd better start searching. I'll fly around Skyloft and see if I can spot any trace of it." She quickly added. "Father said he'd talk to Instructor Horwell about delaying the start of the Wing Ceremony, so don't worry. We'll find his bird in time."

I nod to her as she ran off the deck and called for her Loftwing, and flew away. Since she was going to look in the sky, it's best if Link and I search on land, I should probably keep my eyes open now, just in case if something comes up. Maybe I should look around the waterfall, maybe there's something there or I could probably find something around it at least. I don't know, but the three of us have to hurry, and fast!


End file.
